Worth
by Sirokos
Summary: Caged birds don't need keys to be set free. They can fly, they can sing. Fate has a strong grip on our lives, but we are the masters of our own destiny. The story of a half-breed showing the world what she's worth.
1. Chapter 1

My life... is not my own. Each breath, not mine to take. Decisions, not mine to make. Heart beats only through allowance. My life... is the property of the Headmaster. My life was spared, and now dedicated in protecting the future heiress of the Konoe family, of the Fujiwara clan. I look back to the days I was once free.

My mother was a mortal, my father, a crow demon. And I, a mix of the two. I had the appearance of a human being, despite the color of my eyes and hair. My wings, unlike those of the crow tribe was white instead of black. This is what made me an outsider. I could not be fully human, nor fully demon. I was not accepted, but I did not care because I had the love of my parents. I loved them dearly... we lived together and that was all that mattered. We lived together in the mountains, our house was small but our hearts were large. My father was gentle despite his appearance. He was a strong and proud demon, his eyes were sharp at times but always gentle when he looked to my mother and I. Cold to enemies, warm to family, these precious eyes were given to me as a gift. I had my father's eyes... deep emerald, ones that sparked fear into others, but these very same emerald eyes were soft as well. He held me often, his eyes looked to mine, his loving expression, as a father did holding his child in his arms.

He was a courageous demon, it was nearly cruel to even call him as such. He lived with honor, pride. He was a demon of justice, his chivalry was what marked him different from the other crow demons. Justice and mutual prosperity to all, there was no segregation to this rule. His chivalry was passed down unto me as well, a gift I thank him for. His arms and torso were not packed with muscles, he was tall and his body was built. He was not quite muscular as other demons, but he was firm and fit. My mother on the other hand, she was a mortal who could have been called an angel.

She was meek, kind, caring, and very much so loving. Auburn eyes whose gentle look stopped those in their tracks. She was absolutely stunning although her frame seemed fragile. Her raw umber locks cascaded across her shoulders, and she had a smile that made hearts skip a beat. She had a small frame, but the kindness in her heart was endless. Her movements were elegant, her touches were comforting, her smiles were warm and loving. She had the face of an angel, and the heart of one too. Selfless, just like my father. We were a loving family, and it was almost too good to be true. We lived together, alone in the mountains, away from the world. During a time we lived together in the world. But it could not last... because it was too good to be true.

I was so young... their images slowly fade from my memory. I curse my pathetic memory that keeps the image of the two people that keep my sane.

Though the love my parents had for each other were true, it was considered mutiny. A full fledged crow demon in love with a mortal, and together they had a sin... they had me, a half-breed hanyo. I was considered disgusting, a sin above sins in demons' eyes. What would happen to the demons if the world found out they were turning 'soft.' We came to be hated by all, because the barrier between demon and human was broken. I was the degenerate, the despicable result of this kind of love. Demons came to hate and out of reckless ideals, they sought the bloodshed of Sakurazaki... they wanted my mother, my father and myself killed. Knowing this, we fled to the mountains to be alone, to survive, to love. We lived in peace. I was able to live in the love my parents gave to me. Our time seemed endless, each day we played, we cherished and enjoyed. Our home was a small hut made of straw, and built nearby the base of a waterfall. We didn't have the world's prized possessions and riches. We had something better, we had each other. That was enough to keep us going.

We had our fill from the land, enough to eat, enough to live, enough to be content. I look back now and pray to God for the fairytale to come back, in reality instead of my dreams. Each regular care-free day in the mountain was bliss. But I was young, and came to see the real world, too soon perhaps, but I came to see.

It was like a dream, a fairytale I got to live in. But... this dream was short-lived, as all dreams are. We were found in the mountains, the barrier that kept us from sight was broken by the ministry. The chief of the Kansai Magic Association was... Konoemon Konoe. We were placed in court. I was about four or five, the memory embedded into my skull. His eyes were a shallow grey, cold and emotionless. Under the peace preservation treaty between demons, humans and wizards, angels and all of the above, my father and mother were sentenced to death. Demons were to mate demons, humans were to mate humans, the love between the two would cause riot since many were disgusted in that kind of love and cause a war, one the ministry refused to take chances on. In turn, they decided to take the easy way out, the life of the two and the sentence of their lives, and their forbidden love. This would keep peace, as the demons would stay strictly separate and segregated from humans.

Refusing to be taken in for no unjustifyable reason, my mother and father fled from the court, taking me with them. They fought off the guards, somehow managing to escape the court filled with wizards, demons, humans and angels. Somehow... someway we arrived back to the mountain. I remember the look of my parents. They seemed hurt, their eyes filled with tears. I could only watch and hug them in return as they held my tightly. I barely remember their last words to me, my memory of our last meeting, was the crimson trail coming from my father's lips. The sight of my mother, laying in a pool of blood, of her blood. I was given something, what I do not know. My father held onto me for dear life, blood continued to trickle from his lips as he fled from the ministry wizards who chased after us. While he flew with me in his arms, he inscribed magical insignias onto my chest, they disappeared into my skin as he inscribed. I looked to my chest to see what he was doing. He whispered an incantation... the words... I no longer remember. His lips moved, words were formed but memory only remembers the last few words that came from his lips.

"Caged birds can fly... caged birds can sing..."

I remember these words and the gift he gave to me before he was murdered by the Kansai Magic Association. I do not know what the gift was, but it was given, I'm sure of it. Somewhere deep inside of me, the gift of my father was given to me.

His wings came to a halt, his eyes turned dark, his heavy breaths no more. Tears came from my eyes as I knew my father was killed. From the sky, we began to descend. His arms still wrapped around me. Fairy tales only last in dreams, and this was not a dream. My body trembled, my mind did not come to realize what had happened nor what was happening. Somewhere deep inside of me came to be. As we ascended down to earth from the sky, from great distance, we were going to crash into the ground. My father's back to the earth, he was about to take the impact. Even in the end, with few seconds of his life, he spent them on my survival... Just before we crashed, something from within me, from my chest grew. A luminous light came to surround my deceased father and myself as we gently landed onto the ground. My hands that were trembling, tightly grasping the shirt on my father for dear life let go. I slowly opened my eyes to see my father, lying peacefully, surrounded by the bright light that saved us from impact. I was so relieved... at his expression, it looked peaceful, even though he looked disheveled. I cried from relief, and from pain. Was this real? Was this just a nightmare? If it was... please let me wake up. I rolled from his grasp, laying flat on my back onto the ground. I felt powerless, my body no longer moving. My eyes felt shallow, as were my breaths. my arms stretched out on either sides of my torso, I looked to the sky. Looking up, I found the dead grey eyes once more.

Our eyes locked. I felt his gaze but no longer cared. I lost all that was precious to me in just moments. Was he going to kill me like he did my parents? I didn't care. I've no longer a reason to live. I didn't bother to resist, I just laid on the ground prepared for my death. I closed my eyes, waiting to be killed. After moments had passed that I continued to breath, I came to realize I was not killed yet. I looked up to see those indifferent eyes gaze upon me.

His eyes looked into mine as he spoke, "I have better use for you."

Was I going to live? Why didn't he kill me right then and there. I did not know, and did not care. I continued to lay there, slowly drifting off to unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed in a home I did not know of. I sat up, looking around the area. It was a formal house, the bed underneath me was soft, the bed sheets silky against my skin. The walls were painted a peach color, the color of the room coordinated with the walls. Suddenly I realized the loss of my parents. I began to weep. What is going to happen from now on? What is going to happen to me...

The door opened as I found a man who looked human approach me. I watched as he sat onto the bed side, and flinched when he tried to touch me, trying to place his palm on my cheek.

He looked a little shocked, smiled warmly and spoke, "You have beautiful eyes... they're captivating... alluring."

I continued to look at his movements, he seemed harmless until he attempted to punch me. He aimed a punch towards me, and instantly I blocked it with my palms, my eyes closed tightly as I faced down to my lap, trying not to get hurt, my body reacting on its own. When he pulled his fist away from my palms, I slowly looked to see his smile.

"You will be trained in the art of Kenjutsu, Shinmei-ryu to be precise. You will become a master of kendo and live to serve the family of Konoe. Your life's mission is to protect the future heiress of the Konoe family, the next in line in the Fujiwara clan. Are we clear?" He spoke sharply.

I continued to gaze upon his features, his facial expressions, his tone of voice. I heard what he said, I just didn't respond. He brought my chin up to look at him with the side of his finger.

"My name is Eishun Konoe. What's your name?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Setsuna... Sakurazaki." I murmured, as I continued to look into his auburn eyes with wonder.

His eyes were like mother's, I thought, his kindness too.

"You will be protecting my daughter. Would you like to meet her?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded silently, getting out of bed and followed him, keeping a hold of his sleeve as I followed him from behind. When we reached outside the building, I came to see a beautiful young girl, about my age at the time in a flower designed kimono, playing with a ball by herself. The young girl looked out the corner of her eye to meet with my own timid ones. As she ran toward me, I hid behind the man who had eyes like my mother.

"I'm Kono-chan, who are you?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Setsuna..." I said uncomfortably, still hiding behind the man with auburn eyes.

She grasped my wrist and tugged me from behind the man. She looked back as she continued to run with myself following suit,

"Set-chan do you want to play with me?" She questioned, her head tilted.

I looked down to the ground, feeling a bit better from all that had happened. This nice girl had asked me to play with her, and that was one thing I knew from before.

I nodded silently and replied, "Mmm."

"You can call me Kono-chan, okay, Set-chan?" She spoke in eagerness.

I smiled, looking up to see her back as we ran. "Mmm, Kono-chan." I replied.

We played with her ball. She tossed the ball into the air, and I caught it, nearly falling from being off balance. I looked to the side where the man stood, and saw his warm smile. I smiled back, looked to the sky and tossed the ball into the air. Maybe things weren't so bad... that's what I thought at the time.

* * *

"Ah!... Ooww..." I cried in pain as I felt the stick whipping against my skin.

"You belong to this family. You are worthless, dirty and filthy. The only thing keeping you alive is the fact that we've found a use for you, to protect the heir. You do not call her, 'Kono-chan,' you will call her... 'Ojou-sama!'"

The stick whipped against my skin at the last word as his voice gruntled from whipping with strength. I cried out in pain, tears trailing down my cheeks as I knelt on the ground. I remember the feeling of the first time I was whipped... clearly. It hurt, I felt so much pain. I wondered at the time was this what my parents felt.

I began to study the art of Shinmei-ryu. I was doing as any one of the people in the house bidded me to do. I was whipped and punished for each mistake, and I learned my place and saw the real world. I learned to listen and live, to never ask questions, to do as I was ordered. Why did I bother living... I felt like dying would probably be better, because then there would be a chance I would be with my parents who once loved me. I was alone in a world, without anything or anyone to live for.

A few weeks passed by and I came to meet Konoka Konoe a second time. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, but the wounds on my back... arms and legs reminded me where I stood in life. She leapt with joy and ran to me again, reaching for my wrist once more.

"Set-chan, come play with me!" She shouted from a distance.

Swiftly I knelt in front of her before she stepped any closer, and spoke, "I will protect Ojou-sama with my life. Your orders, Ojou-sama." I spoke coldly, saying what I was ordered to.

She looked at me a bit stunned, I remember. I knelt with dignity stripped away from me as I was made a dog.

She requested, some what nervously, "Come play with me, Set-chan."

"I'm afraid I can not play with you. My orders are to protect and serve my lady." I continued to speak coldly, still kneeling on the ground. Moments of silence passed before I finally spoke, "If you do not need anything, excuse me then, Ojou-sama." I stood up and walked away to continue Shinmei-ryu training. After training I went to my quarters, laying down on the straw mat on the ground, looking up to the ceiling. My muscles ached, my wounds were open and unattended to, my heart... heavy. I came to wonder about what father said... the caged bird... if it was what I am. I came to wonder...

What I continue to live for... I have no fucking clue.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki. I am the guardian of Konoka Konoe, the daughter of Eishun Konoe, the former chief of the Kansai Magic Association. Ten years ago, I witnessed the bloodshed of my mother, the murder of my father. Ten years ago I lived in peace, ten years ago...

I began to study the art of Kenjutsu, Shinmei-ryu. With a strict teacher who disciplined with punishments, I came to learn fast and did as per requested. My wings were sealed by Eishun according to orders, to have proper kendo studies. I was shorter than many there, but I continued to the best I could. Eishun Konoe... wished for me to protect his daughter... I wished to do his bidding. Auburn eyes... for some reason I wished to please him because of his resemblance to my mother, but nothing more. I had a small frame, as of my mother's, but I refused to have that set me back, for I had the strength of my father. I refused to be less than the best in my studies in kendo. With this sword... I was enslaved, but in a way I had a piece of freedom. With this sword given to me, I wield to protect my lady.

During my studies I did not see much of her, since she was royal and proper, going to school and living there, occasionally visiting home. Orders were given that I show as little of myself in front of her, since I was considered filth. Eishun didn't think so though. As I grew stronger in kendo, I had little education in anything else. He taught me occasionally, and I enjoyed his company. He was a guardian to me, as I am to his daughter. He made the days seem bearable during my training. When the day of sore muscles and fresh wounds had ended, I looked to find him, smiling warmly at me. That smile... was worth it. As I grew stronger, my duty became prominent. I began to learn Ojou-sama's agenda, accompanying her in her outdoor activities, from behind of course. In all this I felt... indifferent. I've not a reason to smile, not a reason to laugh, not a reason to live. But I continued to live, because something, somewhere inside of me told me to keep living. Something deep down kept me from dying went I should have so long ago. This caged bird will one day be set free... I hoped.

In ten years of intense training, I became a master of Shinmei-ryu at the age of fourteen, my skill was far from on par with my masters, but I ranked top from all the students. I wouldn't say because I had any talent, I just didn't have schooling. All of my time and energy was placed into studying kendo, in order to protect Ojou-sama. But one day Eishun came up to me on my fourteenth birthday, one he decided for me when in a conversation I said I did not know when I was born. It was placed in May, the birth stone for May was emerald he said, to match my eyes. I like the thought, so I kept the date.

"Happy birthday, Setsuna." He said, smiling warmly, handing me a small pale pink flower.

I held the flower as if it were glass, fragile and seconds from breaking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a hesperantha. This flower, is an evening flower. I liked the thought of it... Evening is the time when sunsets appear. The time when daylight ends, and night begins. It stands between night and light, I think it suits you perfectly." He murmured at the end, placing the flower behind my ear. "Do you like it?" He wondered, cupping my cheek with his palm.

I liked it, very much so. I nodded with heated cheeks at his kindness, touching the flower petals with my fingertips as I tried to look at it.

With his eyes fixated on the flower, he asked, "Setsuna, would you like to go to school?"

My eyes widened at the thought of a life outside of where I was now.

"With humans... with Konoka-chan. I'd like you to protect her there as well as here." He smiled warmly.

I only nodded, wishing to do his bidding.

His smile never leaving his lips, "You are too kind... I hope to leave Konoka in your hands, I know you will protect her with your everything." His hands patted my head as he stood squatting, one balled up hand to his cheek, the back of his hand supporting his tilted head.

If this was what he wanted... I will do it. Right now, he was the only one I wished to make happy and comply to. His hands threaded through my white strands of hair, it was getting longer but no one questioned or demanded it cut, so I did not bother.

"We'll have to make you look human though." A rye smirk appeared.

My hair was dyed black, and he placed colored contacts on top of my eyes. It hurt at first, but in time I got used to it. He held a mirror to my face and spoke, "What do you think? You look amazing."

I couldn't believe it... my hair... my eyes. I had brown, auburn eyes, I had my mother's eyes. Tears trailed down my cheeks. I missed them so, so much. Thoughts and memories of my parents ran through my mind as I sank to the floor, my palms covering my tears. In the silence, I could only hear my uneven breaths and sniffles. Suddenly I felt my chin being lifted up by the side of Eishun's finger as he looked to me.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. Be strong." I felt his thumb brush away my tears as he held my chin up. "Be strong for me."

I nodded silently, my breaths still uneven as I began to hiccup. If it was what he wanted... I would do as such. This is what I told myself. He smiled at me warmly, and I returned it, trying to return back to normal, tears staining my cheeks.

He captured strands of hair over my forehead and gathered them together. He nipped off something off his wrist, and tied my hair together on the left side of my head. It felt awkward at the time, and it even looked awkward when he held up the mirror once more. "So cute!" He murmured, a bright smile on his lips. He chuckled loudly, I followed suit, chuckling softly.

If I could have Eishun by my side... life seemed bearable, life seemed worth something. There was something to look forward to, and it was his smile. As long as he was by my side... this is what I thought at the time.

* * *

Eishun showed me to the school I was attending, the very same one Ojou-sama was going to. Their uniform felt weird and abnormal the first time, the keikogi and hakama was far more comfortable than this. For Eishun, it was bearable. My hair still held up to the left side, the style given to me by Eishun, the one I grew accustomed to. I was to be presented to the Dean of the academy. I was nervous at what to say, what to do. I never had any formal education, only the few facts I learned from Eishun and everything about Shinmei-ryu. We made way to the school, at the base of three sets of steps. Slowly as we walked, the school came to vision, growing as we walked. The school was majestic, breathtaking. Three stories high, placed on a high land filled with corridors, covered with windows upon windows. The design was far from simplistic when made, I'm sure. An all girl's school I came to assume, as no male student was in sight.

When we arrived at the door of the dean, my heart was racing. When the door was slowly being opened by Eishun, I was trembling. When my eyes met shallow grey eyes, my heart stopped, and my body froze. It was him. Konoemon Konoe, was the dean of Mahora Academy ... the chief of Kansai Magic Association. I knew those eyes very well. The shallow, darkened grey, held absolutely no emotion, looked sharply at me. The man who ordered the death of my parents... deep down I hated this man. Taking the lives of my parents for an unjust reason. I clenched my fists, my teeth gritted together. I was just his little puppet, something he figured he could use. My life was to be spent on the live of a stranger, one who was 'pure' and of high caliber, one whose life is worth so much more than my own, so they say.

I greeted him with a silent bow as he continued to gaze upon me. His eyes averted to Eishun, with a look that seemed fierce, but at the same time calm. I was excused while the headmaster spoke with Eishun. After moments have passed of waiting outside by the door, I finally heard the lock unlatch and the door click open. Eishun walked out the dean's office with a grim expression. He looked to me, and tried to smile. I knew something happened, but it didn't really bother me. As I passed the classrooms, I had a taste of what was in store for me.

"Who is the headmaster to you? You share the same last name." I wondered as we walked, my fists shaking to know his relation.

"He is my faster." He murmured, looking grim.

We walked in silence. Home again, and kendo practice took play a few minutes after I took a stepped into the house. I dashed to my quarters, and grasped the nodachi, my sword. The world of combat was one I knew well of, the world of education... I did not. Eishun arrived moments later, I knew by the foot steps. I was familiar with the pattern and tone, I knew he was there but I did not look up.

I grasped my sword tightly and spoke, "Will I really learn in that school? I don't know anything outside of kendo and-"

"You'll do fine. You are very intelligent, Setsuna, more than you know. You'll catch up easily, understand the concepts and it will be just the same as Shinmei-ryu."

I looked up at him troubled.

"Don't worry, trust me." He assured.

I believed him.

"You'll be living in the dorms where Konoka-chan is living, but there will still be Shinmei-ryu training." He spoke.

"I want to stay here, I can go and watch her at night, but I want to stay here with you." I spoke truthfully.

He only smiled, and nodded.

"Your sword, a nodachi correct?" He concluded. I nodded in response.

"What's its name?" He asked curiously.

I did not respond, only looking up to auburn eyes, looking down to the blade of my nodachi.

"Does it have a name?" He wondered, I'm sure he knew the answer already. I shook my head.

"How about... Yunagi..." He thought aloud, he stood squatting beside me, looking at my nodachi. His fingertips brushed against the edge of the blade as I held it.

"Yunagi... the evening calm." He murmured.

* * *

As I swung my wooden boken in a repetition, I wondered about the name Eishun had given to my nodachi. Thoughts crossed my mind.

Eishun became important to me...

I don't know how far I would be able to go on without Eishun's smile and comfort, the one person who mattered in my life at the time. If he was no longer with me, I would not know what to do, what to live for. I began classes, they were very hard to understand at first. I was illiterate, but in time I learned the basics and caught up with the class. The information seemed so useless to me, why did I need to know about history, or biology when my life was with my sword? I went along with it, my watchful eye always on my lady, seated closer to front in the class. This arrangement, I thought, seemed manageable. So I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"May I carry Yunagi with me on school premesis? My orders are top priority, even in school and I will need Yunagi with me to follow my orders." I spoke, kneeling down at the entrance of the dean's office.

"What is this... Yunagi?" He spoke with a low, as if disgusted voice.

I stammered, "My-my sword." Yunagi was the name given to it... by that man.

"... Do as you please as long as it is sheathed, hidden and there is no harm." He spoke coldly, allowing my request.

"Thank you, headmaster." I spoke, standing up, bowing, and leaving the office.

I wrapped my sheathed sword with a brown sheet, tying it up and holding it by the string. It was now on my back, always ready for enemy attack. I am now fifteen, my orders to protect my lady, the grand daughter of a murderer, the daughter... of a dead man. I am no longer taught Shinmei-ryu and am now in self-study in the art of Kenjutsu. My second reason to keep living... is now gone. The whereabouts of Eishun Konoe is unknown, rumors suspecting he is dead. My purpose in life, I do not know. This bird has yet to be set free.

I no longer live in the home of the Konoe family, and now stay in the dorms of Mahora Academy. It was a small room, meant for the stay of two but I lived alone. It was like a guest room, even with my stay. I did not any precious possessions I kept close to my heart. School books and back, a few sets of school uniform for the seasons, my sword and kendo clothing was basically everything. This was what I had, and all I needed. My room was right across from my lady's, but I've yet to see her formally in the dorm. Most of my nights have been spent on the tree limb outside of my lady's room. It was firm and large, strong enough to support me as I watched over my lady with Yunagi resting on my shoulder. I often did my school work there in the afternoon while there was still light outside. In one of my books, I kept this one... precious possession, my treasure. I kept the hesperantha, flattened and preserved. Its petals were brittle, the faded pink now dull and partially grey. But it was the flower Eishun had given me, and I cherish it.

He departed from the Konoe house one day, leaving my lady in my care. He never said how long... never said where, never said of return. His current location is a mystery, and has been gone for a year. I pray he is still alive... but I question how it helps since I'm no longer much of a believer.

_"Will you watch over my daughter for me while I am away?" He asked._

_I nodded profusely and asked, "How long will you be away?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Why are you going?"_

_"..." He did not answer, he only pleaded, "Setsuna I need you to promise me you will protect Konoka, can you do that for me?"_

_I nodded firmly, and stated, "I promise."_

_He patted me head, I flinched from the blunt touch, "Thank you."_

_"Good-bye, Setsuna."_

_I could only wave good-bye as he departed, words caught in my throat._

_'He'll be back, I'm sure of it. He'll be back.' I thought as I cried silently._

* * *

When school work was finished, it would be evening, and I would practice Shinmei-ryu in the woods. It was early, the morning sun made way through the maple tree leaves by my lady's dorm room. I jumped down the tree and landed with easy. I began to walk around before classes. It was a nice community, Mahora Academy, but I was not talkative in petty chats. They were pointless, and of no use. As I reminisced, I came across the water fountain on the school grounds. It looked beautiful... water cascading down the layers of detailed, engraved facets. It was sculpted with much time, easily seen in the detailed designs of the fountain. Shooting up into the sky, fading into mist, as water trailed down the crevices of the sculpture, making way to the shallow pool of water filled with pennies and other assorted coins. Wishes I came to assume. I looked to the water and found my reflection. I sighed dejectedly at my eyes, and splashed at my mirror image. Sitting myself down on the edge of the fountain, I continued to look for answers in the water I knew had none.

"What are you doing, Set-chan?" A voice appeared. It was my lady. I tensed up, but continued casually looking into water.

"Thinking." I replied, still looking at the water ripples. I soon felt her presence beside me. I turned to see her kneeling, her arms resting on the edge of the fountain, her head relaxing against the back of her hand.

"I haven't seen you lately, Set-chan, how are you?" She mumbled.

"I am fine, and you? Ojou-sama." This chat was petty, I thought. But she is my lady, and I should refrain from ill manner.

"I'm all right. Neh, do you want to come play with Asuna and me sometime? We could chat in the dorm room late at night and-"

With proper manner, I interjected, "It would go against school rules, and it is not my duty to-..." My voice slipped away as my eyes caught the sight of my lady's pout, one that spoke, 'I won't take 'no' for an answer.' I blushed, off guard, I leaned back slightly, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"But wouldn't it be easier to watch over me if you were right next to me? Come on, Set-chan, please?" Her expression of a child who only wanted their way. My cheeks grew hotter, what she said was true, but I was not a person to socialize, especially not with the person who I am bound, nay forced to protect. For some reason I felt negative around her, I didn't despise the girl, I just preferred as little contact with her as possible.

I stood up, some what flustered, "Class is about to begin." I switched subjects, continuing, "Shall we go?" I asked, looking toward the school building.

"Mmm." She murmured, a bit dejected.

As we walked, I tried to stay behind her. As we got up the stairwell, she suddenly tripped. I reacted instantly, grasping her hand and pulling her up before she fell. She gasped sharply at the tug. My sword fell down the steps, as did our book cases as I held her close, my arm around her torso as my hand held her wrist up in the air. She was on a lower step, her eyes looking up to mine, locked and in shock, her torso against mine, I could feel her chest against my stomach. The arm around her waist seemed to have most of her weight, I suppose I was holding her on her toes. When I moved a little, she gasped.

"Ah..."

Suddenly I let go, my cheeks now burning. I didn't mean for the close contact, it came from instinct.

"Your forgiveness. Are you all right, Ojou-sama?" I asked, my arm lowering her steadily, finally releasing her as I looked for our book cases. I went down the steps to pick up my sword, the two book cases in my other arm as I looked up to see her response.

"Ojou-sama?" I asked when I had yet to hear an answer.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." She stammered, her cheeks a light hue of pink.

I walked up the steps, brushing the dust off her book case while my arm held Yunagi and my own book case. I handed it to her, and we continued to make way to homeroom. That was the first time I had seen my lady with such an expression, it was one that made my heart skip a beat, although I did not let that information be known physically. She seemed cute at that moment, I thought as our ten year old sensei gave a lecture, one I paid little attention to. My eyes always wandered to my lady's backside, out of duty or interest I was unsure, it just happened. Today I knew was from our encounter, that moment on the staircase, I'm sure. She glanced back a few times, looking flustered and swiftly turning away. I guess she was uncomfortable, so I kept note of keeping distance from her.

Morning classes finished quickly as I thought of our encounter. During the free period for lunch, I was about to leave the classroom until I saw a group gather around my lady.

"Neh, Neh Konoka, wanna come eat with us?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Th-Thank you, but not today." She stammered, waving her hands good-bye as the flock of girls left. I didn't see her expression, but I didn't need to. As she slowly stopped waving, her right hand was in the air, going limb, or as if grasping something lightly. She seemed detached from the others, surrounded by so many people yet still alone. She was far from all right, I thought to myself. I watched as she opened up her bento, the grip she had held on her chopsticks was weak. I sat and continued to watch as a girl approached her, Asuna I believe, her roommate.

Asuna asked, "What's wrong, Konoka?"

"Iie, It's nothing. I'm fine." She replied unsteadily.

Asuna looked unsure, she knew my lady wasn't 'fine.' It wasn't hard to see.

"Are you sure?" The worried classmate tried to pry for the truth.

"Mmm." My lady assured poorly.

She spoke, "All right, then. If you say so." The girl left the classroom as Konoka began to eat silently. I noticed she hardly ate and began to pack the bento box away. When she placed it into her book case, I walked up to her from behind, grasping her hand with Yunagi in the other, and said, "Let's go."

"Ah..." She gasped slightly, walking with me as I held her hand.

We went down the steps and went outside. The sun was shining brightly as I walked rather quickly to the apple tree outside of school grounds. I kept my grasp of her hand, the one shaking as her form shook from the sudden venture. I looked up into the apple tree, seeing the sun make its way through the leaves. Spotting a healthy apple, I slid out Yunagi from the brown wrapped sheet, holding the handle of my sword, letting it unsheathe itself from gravity. I lifted the sword to the ripest apple I saw and slit the stem with ease. I dropped the sword and caught the apple, letting go of my lady's hand as I sat by the base of the tree. I pulled a knife from my jacket vestment pocket, taking the blade from its cover, and began to cut the apple into slices. When they were in slices of eight, I held what looked like a lotus flower up to my lady who was still standing, her expression of wonder and awe. With my right hand, I patted the grass, urging her to sit beside me. she complied hesitantly, sitting in seiza position.

I held the slices to her and spoke, "You must eat, or you won't have any strength for the remainder of the day, Ojou-sama."

I pulled out a napkin from my pocket, replacing it with my knife, and laid the apple slices onto the white cloth, placing it on my lady's lap. Standing up, I grasped Yunagi from the ground, and slit the stem of another ripe apple. Catching it with my left hand, I placed Yunagi, unsheathed to rest by my side on the apple tree. I took a bite out of the apple I caught, peaking to see my lady look at me as I ate. She turned to look down on her lap, and took a slice and began to eat. When she finished, I placed the apple core, along with the seeds of the apple slices into the napkin and wrapped it up into a bundle. I threw it in a nearby waste bin and walked back to my lady. She had a look of distress, her hands gripped her skirt as she looked to her lap. I went to pick up the scabbard, sheathing Yunagi, and placing it back into it's brown wrapped cover. I tightened up the strings and placed it on my back, my left hand's index and middle finger holding onto the string across my shoulder. I slightly knelt down to my lady, offering her a hand. She took it, standing up with my support.

As she brushed her skirt, I noticed the time and said, "Afternoon classes are about to begin, we musn't be late."

She nodded as we walked. Before we entered the building, I spoke, "Don't... say you are all right, when you are not." My grasp of her hand tightened slightly as I spoke. I let go of her hand, planning to head up before her until I felt her hand grasp my own. Her grip was tight, I looked to my right to see her look up at me with a sad expression.

I responded by grasping her hand in return and spoke, "I'm here... so... you're not alone."

I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her head against my back the moment we arrived on the second floor. I felt the warmth of her tears against my back.

"I miss him... Please don't leave me, not you too. Not you too, Set-chan. Please stay..." She murmured into my back as I listened. Her arms around my waist trembled, no doubt her whole being was as well. Shocked from the response, and responding, I slowly placed my right hand over hers, my left hand occupied with Yunagi. The touch, as I hoped calmed her.

"I'm right here, there's no need to worry." I assured her.

I turned in her grasp, looking to her, brushing away her tears with my thumb, "I will always be here to protect you, I promise you." This promise was one I was willing to keep, as I promised to Eishun, I will hold true to it. She cried in my arms, her tears were felt through the school uniform, but it didn't matter to me. I blushed at the action, I did not know much about her to have her open up to me, but I was the one she didn't want to leave her, then I would stay. I slowly wrapped my left arm around her waist, cupping her shoulder as my right hand went to the back of her head, trying to console her the best I had knowledge of.

"Sshh... It's all right, I'm right here..." I whispered, slowly running my hand up and down her back.

I knew class was about to begin, but I had a higher priority. Once she calmed down, we walked to class.

"Where were you two? Class has already begun," scolded Negi-sensei.

I looked to see Konoka clenching the back of my sleeve as she stood behind me. Seeing she was far from all right to be speaking right now, I answered, "I'm sorry for the trouble." Bowing slightly, ignoring his question. His eyes averted from me to my lady and I believe he understood as he spoke with worry, "Konoka-san are you all right?" I spoke shortly after,"Excuse us."

"All right, anyways, as I was saying..." He continued with class as I led my lady to her seat, walking to my own afterwards. There were still several classes in the afternoon, regrettably she would have to go through them. Just a little longer... I thought, class will end just a little longer. I tried to pass the time, but it seemed to slow down when I tried. My eyes were on my lady, she seemed uneasy, but she bore with the class.

* * *

When the day was over, students continued to eye my lady. Whispers and murmurs, they were talking about what happened to her, I'm sure. Many of the students walked by and asked, "Are you all right?" My lady only nodded and smiled in response. Why did these people act like they care... None of them give a damn about her, just accepting her lie. Asuna came up to her once more. I listened to their conversation, but it was too quiet.

I only heard Asuna say, "I'll see you later tonight, all right?" My lady nodded.

Once most of the people had left to go home, I went up to my lady.

"Ready to go?" She didn't respond.

I held out a hand in front of her, one her eyes fixated on. Silently, I requested for her hand. After a few moments, she placed her hand in mine, and we made our way to the dorm.

When we arrived to our rooms, I began to let go of her hand and spoke, "I'll be going. Good night, Ojou-sama."

As I turned to my room, I was stopped by the grip she still had on my hand. I was a bit shocked, and stunned when she looked to me with that sad expression again, it was as if we were parting for good, forever.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, placing Yunagi to lean on the wall as I opened the door to my dorm room. She walked in as I grasped my sword, turning to close the door. I pushed the door closed, and turned to find some tea, an instinct to have when there was a guest. As I turned, I felt my lady's arms wrap around my torso as I was pulled into a hug. I dropped my sword from the surprising action.

"Ojou-sama..." I whispered, a bit uncomfortable with our current position. She seemed so fragile in my arms, her skin was like porcelain, the light skin color, as well as fragility. I was nervous in comforting her, now realizing my situation. It seemed much easier in the heat of the moment, but now, my heart is pounding from the intimacy.

Before I could respond, she began to speak, "Please, just for a little while." Her voice shaking as if she was on the verge of crying. She held in her mixed emotions during class, I should have realized this by now. As I cursed myself as being too ignorant to be her guardian, she clutched onto me, onto my sleeves where my elbows were as she hid her tears into my chest. I wrapped an arm around her as I slowly walked, encouraging her to follow suit, and sat myself onto the bedside. I moved further onto the bed, making space for my lady to come onto the bed with me. Her body and voice shook, she seemed so... vulnerable. Her grasp on my uniform never loosened, in fact even tightened while I moved to the bed. She was kneeling in front of me, her face still hidden into my torso, I felt the tears once more. I felt a bit angry with myself, for the poor job I was doing. She was insecure, lonely and hurt, and all I dared to do was say good night when she was in this kind of shape. I lifted her up to sit onto my lap sideways, her legs laying to my right, my left arm wrapped around her waist once more. I placed my right hand on the back of her head, softly holding her close to me, caressing her back.

"Shh..." I shushed her tears. "What's the matter?"

"I-I miss my dad... I miss him..." She murmured into my chest, her grasp on my sleeves tightening.

"I miss him too. I don't know where he is or how long he will be away. I don't know why he left in the first place... There are many rumors of his death... but they are just rumors. I won't lie, I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that I am here for you now." I assured her, continuing. "I am here for you now and always will be. If you ever need anything, a hand... someone to listen, I hope you know that I am here for you. We may not know much about each other right now but I'd like to. If... that is all right with you." I spoke with uncertainty.

I felt her nod as she began to relax. Before she replied, Asuna walked in, nearly shouting, "Setsuna, have you seen Konoka?"

"Ah..." Her tone dropped dramatically as she found the two of us. I blushed, being seen like this, but I didn't mind because the person in my arms was very vulnerable right now. I looked to my lady who finally looked up to me, her eyes were puffed up and pink. Tears stained her cheeks. I brushed them off with her thumb and leaned forward into her ear, whispering, "It's best you go, I believe Asuna-san is worried about you." I took her hand that was on my sleeve and placed it on my heart. "I'm here for you, don't worry."

I smiled warmly at her, helping her sit up and follow Asuna out the door. She smiled back in return, one that heated my cheeks and my heart. I am glad she was well.

"Good night, Setsuna. See you in class tomorrow." Asuna spoke, smiling nervously. I knew she was uncomfortable talking to me because of the current situation. I nodded in response, bowing to the two, mostly to my lady who did not speak but slightly nod her head to excuse herself. The moment they left and the door had clicked, when I realized I was now alone, I buried my head into my palms, my cheeks were burning. I felt embarrassed at what I had said to my lady. It was because she was hurt, and I was trying to console her. Nonetheless I felt embarrassed, I was not in the position to say those kinds of words to my lady. Saying I wanted to know more about her... that I am there for her... my cheeks grew hotter. It really is embarrassing... but I hope my lady understood my words.

I felt as though I wanted to protect her from the world and all its pain. I thought as I looked to her window, sitting on the limb of the maple tree. She was speaking with Asuna, I watched her until she fell asleep. I wanted to protect her... for some reason, this need grew further out than just duty. Tired now, I went to my dorm room, laying on my bed and thought, 'For Eishun,' I said to myself, trying to convince myself, 'For Eishun.'

...

I lied.


End file.
